Market Days
by SiverSer
Summary: In honour of Grant and Darren attending this years Elsie Fest I wrote a quick Drabble to celebrate. Sebastian and Blaine are not on a date. Not even in the slightest.


In honour of Grant and Darren attending this years Elsie Fest I wrote a quick Drabble to celebrate. Sebastian and Blaine are not on a date. Not even in the slightest.

When Sebastian stepped out of the passenger side of his dad's Tesla, all long legged and slightly sheepish looking, two thoughts immediately sprang to Blaine's mind. Number one; this guy was tall; they had told him to expect a new student, but this guy looked like he was a college freshman. The boys expression was drawn, and he looked downcast as he sullenly waved his father goodbye through a half-down blacked out window. Secondly Blaine was immediately taken by the flecks of auburn in his hair and the unconscious graceful lines of every move he made as he walked towards him. This boy was probably a dancer? Or a gymnast? He held himself a little awkwardly as if self conscious; hands dug deep in his pockets, but his posture betrayed something more refined and... elegant. Far more elegant than Blaine felt at the moment. Because... Due to work commitments, Blaine was dressed in a mascot outfit... Namely a rabbit mascot outfit, complete with the head. Whereas Cute Guy Who's Father Owned a Tesla was probably dressed in Ralph Lauren. Great.

Blaine scrambled to gather his tangled thoughts as the boy drew near him. Why was he like this? Blaine blamed it on not getting outside much over this summer apart from for his summer job here at the park. He also did not appreciate the universe conspiring against him in ways that threw attractive males into his path whenever he wasn't quite ready to face them. If it were up to him, he'd like to make a good first impression, and maybe dressed a little more sophisticatedly. He caught a hint of the boy's aftershave through the fabric of the suit and swallowed. Maybe both of them dressed sophisticatedly over coffee or wine and dinner. Blaine wondered if wine tasted anything like the wine coolers Rachel had once given him.

He lost his train of thought as Sebastian gave him a cursory glance with the mearest bit of eye contact with Blaine as he held out his hand towards him.

"Sebastian... Smythe." The taller boy intimated.

'Er."

That "er" almost made Blaine want to flip back the head of the suit and introduce himself properly to this attractive boy, he had sounded so confused. But he was on the clock, and unfortunately had to remain in costume. Besides it would be unprofessional, and his line manager was lurking somewhere nearby.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said

He stuck out one pawed hand and Sebastian stared at before awkwardly shaking it.

"Hi, er, Blaine" Sebastian looked out of his depth. "Why are you dressed like that?" Green eyes blinked at him curiously.

Blaine nearly melted. Those eyes were unfairly pretty

"Company policy to wear this while I'm walking the park or on stage, I'm afraid. Can't spoil it for the park goers" Blaine said gruffly. Ugh he sounded ten times more straight than usual. What was he even doing?

Sebastian was trying to peer into the rabbit mouth with some concern.

"It's like 80 degrees out here..." Sebastian tried to push the muzzle of the suit back to talk to him properly. Sebastian had it halfway off when Blaine pushed it back down again in some panic, Sebastian sighed and leant dramatically on the mascot head, pinching the bridge of his nose in mock self pity.

"And to think... I woke up this morning not knowing how I'd have to be trained by a rabbit"

Blaine was becoming a little embarrassed by the casualness with which he was being used as some kind of mantelpiece for the guy.

"You don't have one of those monstrosities for me to wear though right?" Sebastian drawled.

Blaine gave him a disapproving look... well he folded his arms disapprovingly and flapped his ears at the other boy at any rate. Blaine reminded himself that he had work to do.

"No, you'll be helping with the stage today" Blaine said back in the work frame of mind.

"I'll go over all the duties you'll be responsible for a show you around the park a little."

Sebastian nodded pensively. Then nodded again. Then he grabbed Blaine paw and smiled at him brilliantly.

Blaine flushed bright red under the suit.

"Sure thing boss-bunny." Sebastian winked and saluted him

"Lead the way."

Being dragged around a theme park by a boy while you were dressed as a rabbit, wasn't on the top of things he had wanted to happen today. But there he was.

Blaine attempted to give Sebastian a general rundown of the attractions in the park as the taller boy sauntered from stall to stall, shooting at tin cans with cork guns and fishing rubber ducks with long wooden poles.

Blaine cleared his throat. They were here to work, not eat copious amounts of cotton candy and play fairground games.

Sebastian turned to face him, eyes bright and cotton candy poking out from his lips. He thrust a corn dog under Blaine's nose.

"C'mere, bunny man."

Something inside Blaine stumbled and fell over

Sebastian shot him a dazzling smile and tugged him by the wrist to stand beside him. Blaine swallowed. The warmth of Sebastian's hand was seeping into his upper arm, where Sebastian was grasping him tightly to his side. He squirmed a little.

"Er." Blaine said coherently.

"I've never done fairground dates before" Sebastian said blithely "Dad always takes us to Disney but I dunno, this is so kitschy and romantic."

"Date?" Blaine remarked

Sebastian raised one eyebrow and ducked down, bending to try to peer into the opening of Blaine's mask again. Blaine looked away from him and rubbed at his face with one paw, as if to scrub away his blushing cheeks. Sebastian laughed and patted him consolingly on the head.

"It's okay, mouse, I don't bite... much." Sebastian said frowning at him.

"Cmon I just wanna see your face. You sound so cute."

Blaine wondered what planet he was currently one. This dude was a shameless flirt. Unrepentantly so. It threw him for a loop and he didn't know how to react.

Blaine toyed with the idea of throwing all caution to the wind and skipping work to drag Sebastian off to the mall for a coffee date. But there was the show later at 1300. The tickets were sold and he was expected on stage after the magic act.

Sebastian sighed

"Are you going to hide your face from me every day?"

"No," Blaine bristled

Sebastian chuckled and spun him around.

"You know it'll be quite easy to just wait around after you finish your shift and take off your costume... all I really have to do is wait."

Blaine felt like he was losing his mind, this guy was good. He'd never felt like he was the laser focus of a guy before. It made him feel a little shy, and unlike himself.

Making up his mind, Blaine flipped the head of the costume back and threw it aside onto the park flagstones.

Sebastian stared at him.

He must look sweaty and disheveled and red from embarrassment, Blaine knew.

Before he could stop himself, he took two long strides towards Sebastian.

Sebastian raised one elegant hand and brought it to Blaine's head, looking at him intensely, he carded his fingers through Blaine's curls, causing tendrils to spring and bounce free . Blaine looked down demurely, unsure of what to do.

Sebastian tugged him forwards, flashing him a quick smile that exposed sharp canines and caused Blaine to drop his gaze down to Sebastian's lips.

They were very nice lips, pink and curved, and moist from where Sebastian's pink tongue darted out to wet them.

Sebastian was looking at him in consideration. His gaze was searching. He must have seen the look on Blaine's face because he closed the distance between them, lips insistently pressing against Blaine's.

Blaine fluttered his eyes closed and swayed from the feeling. He felt suddenly too hot in the remaining bunny costume, but brought his pawed hands up to cradle Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian made and odd snickering noise and held him tighter, before pulling back. Blaine could barley catch his breath and from such a chaste kiss too!

"So pretty" Sebastian muttered into the top of his head.

"But we have got to get you some bunny ears."

Blaine shoved a laughing Sebastian and blushed.


End file.
